Teach Me
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bella gets a new art teacher that some people find strange but she doesn't. She begins to bond with the older woman but what will happen when she gets too close? Contains some language and sexuality. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella gets a new art teacher that everyone is spreading rumors about. Eventual slash but there may be a little build up. Please review, would love feedback! Bella/Renee slash, not related.**

It was the second last class of the day, grade 12 history, and it couldn't have gone any slower. Bella heard that her last class of the day, art class had a new teacher and so far there was no news on what she was like, for all she knew she could have been a total bitch. She didn't mind art class, mainly because the teacher she had before didn't really care what they did, art wasn't even really her thing, she was a chemistry teacher, the school couldn't get anyone else to teach. Bella zoned out looking at the clock, it was almost time. Her friend Jessica was in that class, she would tell her all about what she heard about the replacement even though she wouldn't have known a thing but what gossip she had heard throughout the day.

Just as class was let out Jessica was waiting at the door for her, to Bella's surprise she was more interested in talking about her boyfriend troubles; whenever Jessica ended her conversation about her boyfriend troubles she would always ask, _"When are you going to start dating?", _Bella's reply would always be the same, _"There's no one in this school I want to date." _Jessica got the impression that Bella was into older guys, maybe even older than college age.

"Did you hear about the new art teacher?", Jessica finally asked, shockingly not asking Bella her usual question.

"Uh, no. What did you hear?"

"She's crazy."

"What do you mean, like she is actually mentally ill or she's just crazy for a teacher?"

"I don't know, she might be both. I think she's like a Pagan or something and she's a lot older than Miss Hensworth."

They entered the classroom and noticed someone they believed to be their teacher facing the blackboard; she had dark brown hair that was fairly frizzy like it hadn't been combed in a while, a white tank top and what looked like a colorful silk skirt. She turned around and smiled at them, that's when Bella realized that she wasn't really that old, maybe mid 30's, Miss Hensworth was only in her 20's. She sat down with Jessica at a table in the back of the room, Bella didn't see anything wrong with the woman but Jessica did, "Oh my God, she's got a fat ass!", she whispered loudly.

"Jess, she'll hear you!" Bella snapped. This caused the new teacher to spin around to see what mischief was going on behind her back.

"Is everything okay back there?"

"Um, yes, everything's fine", Bella said nervously; she never gets into trouble but she always gets nervous whenever an adult questions her even when she's not guilty of anything. The teacher smiled and turned back to the board.

Jessica whispered in a softer voice, "Jeez, calm down will you? She didn't even hear me."

"You shouldn't be making fun of her like that any way", she said this looking back at the older woman folding her arms. For some reason she couldn't stop watching her teacher move around the room; Jessica couldn't get over how zoned out she was, she waved a hand in front of her face but that still didn't bring her back to reality, she gave her a quick jab in the arm. Bella held back a cry.

"What the hell, Special Ed?", Jessica laughed, Bella was annoyed.

The class eventually started, the woman introduced herself to the class as Miss Dwyer, writing it on the board, she seemed nice enough, friendly smile; she didn't act weird or get angry with anyone, she encouraged everyone to express themselves in their work and seemed very passionate. At one point she walked over to Bella and Jessica's table. She looked at Bella's work, a sketch of an orchid, "That's very nice...um...", she still had yet to learn everyone's names.

Bella's eyes met hers, "It's Bella..."

"Bella...that's a beautiful name and you're doing great work" she smiled and walked back to her desk without even bothering to see what Jessica was working on; Bella looked over at Jessica's sheet of paper to see that she was only doodling random shapes. The day's final bell sounded, Bella walked by Miss Dwyer's desk and said goodbye. Jessica was already gone, she was in the hallway on her way to the parking lot. Once Bella caught up with her the first words out of her mouth were, "What a freak!"

"Who?"

"Miss Dwyer, who do you think?", Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Bella was confused, she had no idea what her problem was with her. They met up with Jessica's boyfriend, Tom and his friend Jack who had a crush on Bella that was none too subtle.

"How was class? I told you that woman was messed up", Tom laughed as he put an arm around his girlfriend. Jack looked at Bella slyly, she averted her eyes to Tom, wondering what his problem was.

"I don't understand, Miss Dywer is really nice, why do you guys hate her?"

"She's like some weird vegan or hippie", Tom said with a laugh.

"I'm vegan", Jessica scolded with fake anger.

"Well, I heard some things about her."

"Like what?", Bella chimed in again.

"She lived in a nudist colony and did a lot of drugs."

"Who told you that?", Bella asked, smelling bullshit.

"Friend of a friend", he smiled.

"She's probably a lesbian", Jack added.

"Oh yeah, I felt like she was trying to hit on me", Jessica laughed, Bella knew that wasn't true, she never even spoke a word to her all class.

"You're lying, Jess."

"You're right, she was hitting on Bella."

Both boys looked at her with extreme optimism, "Is that true?", Tom asked.

"...No...she was just being friendly."

"Bella and Miss Dwyer, that would be hot!", Tom said rather loudly making Bella scared to be standing so close within earshot of students going to their cars.

"That would be gross!", Jessica said, hitting him in the side with her elbow.

"Calm down, babe, you and Miss Dwyer would be hot too."

"She lives down by the lake at the old Myer's place, I wonder what it looks like now", Jack said to Tom.

Tom thought this over, "Yeah...I bet she's a major druggie. She probably has wild orgies and shit."

"I would give anything to see it, I mean it wasn't a nice place to begin with", Jessica said with a devious smile.

"What are we going to do, invite ourselves over?", Jack laughed.

"Bella could", Tom snickered. Bella looked at him puzzled, "She seems to like you."

"What?...", was all Bella could say.

"Yeah, that's a great idea", Jessica said giving Bella a look of encouragement.

"No, not really", Bella said quietly.

"We're not asking you to seduce her, just find a way to get over there and find out if she has anything to hide", Jessica said, not even trying in the slightest to hide her cruelty.

"If we're lucky she might have a pot farm", said an enthusiastic Jack; Tom and Jessica nodded in agreement. Bella couldn't believe that they were even considering this.

"What makes you think I'll do this?"

"Hey, it's just a thought", Tom said, trying to shake it off as harmless fun, "Would be cool to score some high quality weed though."

"She doesn't have to do this, guys, it's a dumb idea any way", said Jack trying to impress Bella by standing up for her even though he wanted her to.

"Fine. Bella if you go I'll pay you 100 dollars", Jessica said seriously.

"I'll pay you 200 if you get one of her bras", Tom said trying to annoy Jessica.

Bella rolled her eyes, "If you still feel this way by the end of the week then maybe I'll see if I can go over."

"Really?", both Tom and Jessica asked at the same time.

"I am kind of curious myself", Bella really did want to find out more about the woman, there was just something about her.

**I'll try posting another chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I will try to have these chapters out as quickly as I can. No slash yet, but I will be building up to one and the consequences that follow. If you have any suggestions for anything to happen, feel free!**

Bella was thinking about what she said about going over to Miss Dwyer's, was it even possible for her to go through with it? She didn't even know the woman, it was risky, there was a chance that one of her friends' stories could be true. The more she thought about it, the more intrigued she was, there was something mysterious about Miss Dwyer, something new.

"Do I have your attention, Bella?"

Bella looked up from her desk and realized she was dozing off in class; she didn't get that much sleep the night before. Miss Dwyer was in the middle of a lecture and noticed some light snoring coming from the back of the room. Everyone was staring at her, Jessica was laughing at her, "What?", she asked, completely oblivious, "Sorry...it won't happen again..."

Miss Dwyer just smiled and went back to talking to the class. Jessica nudged her arm and showed her her cellphone, she had taken a picture of Bella while she was asleep which Bella was not thrilled about. By the end of class Miss Dwyer stopped by their table before they walked off to their next class, "Are you feeling okay, Bella?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Well, sleep is important. Do you have any ideas for your project?"

Bella was trying to think, _"Project? Oh, no, what the hell is she talking about?"_

"Um...yeah...I have some ideas."

_"No you don't, you liar!"_

"Great, I can't wait to see it", she smiled and walked back to her desk.

Bella gathered her things and left the room with Jessica, she had no idea she was glaring at her. Once school was out, Jessica gave Bella a punch in the arm, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Bella, you moron, you could have used your project as an excuse to go over to her house!"

"Oh...I wasn't thinking..."

"Obviously!", Jessica said. They met up with Tom and Jack in the parking lot, someone else was with them, a new kid named Alice.

"Wow, Jess, what's wrong?", Tom asked, seeing his girlfriend's bitchy expression, she didn't say anything.

"Hey, Bella, are you going over to Miss Dwyer's place?", Jack asked.

"No, she chickened out!", Jessica revealed, "Who's she?", she asked bluntly, looking at the short girl with short dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is my first day here", she spoke softly, "Is it true that your art teacher is a drug dealer?"

"No", Bella said, she was getting more irritated, hearing these lame rumours, "We don't really know anything about her."

"Why did you chicken out, Bella, I thought you wanted to go over?", Tom asked.

"Yeah, you wanted to steal one of her bras", said Jack.

"What? No I didn't."

"Why would you want one of her bras?", asked Alice, completely lost on what they were talking about.

"Because Bella is in love with her!", Jessica said with a smirk.

"What? No!", Bella said, with the least bit of defence in her voice.

"Jeez, I'm just kidding!", Jessica said, backing away from her, "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Look, I'll do it, I'll go to her house, you just have to give me some time."

"Hey, look who it is", Tom pointed to Miss Dwyer, she was making her way over to a Hatchback that she must have owned.

"Now is as good a time as any", Jessica gave her an encouraging push forward.

_"Damn!"_

Bella walked slowly over, dragging her feet; Miss Dwyer had no idea she was walking over, she was loading some things in her backseat. Bella looked back at the group she once thought were her friends. Miss Dwyer turned around and was almost startled to see her pupil there, "Oh, Bella! Hi!"

"Hi, Miss Dwyer...um...I was having trouble with my project idea and was wondering if you would be able to help..."

_"Like what I'm supposed to do."_

"Hmmm, well I will have free time tomorrow after school, if that works."

"...Yeah, that works for me...thanks...", she wasn't sure why she had so much trouble trying to get her words out.

"Great, well, enjoy the rest of the day", she said with a smile.

"Thanks again, Miss Dwyer."

"It's after hours, you can call me Renee."

"Thanks, Renee", Bella tried her best to smile.

"It's nice to see you smile."

Bella walked back to her group, hiding her face from the woman as it began to turn red. She was silent as she approached Jessica, Tom, Jack, and Alice, "I'm going to stay after school with her tomorrow...it's a start."

"See, Bella, you just had to make the first move", Jessica laughed.

Tom punched her lightly in the arm, "Way to go, Bella, you'll be bringing us that bra in no time!"

"What are you thinking, 45H?", Jack asked him, guessing the woman's cup size.

"Is all of this really over a bra?", Alice asked, as still no one told her why they wanted Bella to go over to her house.

"They want me to find out if she's hiding anything", sighed Bella.

"How are you going to get over to her house?"

"It should't be that hard, I'll just ask if she has any art at home and if I can go over and see it some time."

"You're a genius, Bella!", Jack encouraged.

_"Yeah, sure", thought Bella, "A regular Einstein."_

**New chapter posted soon! Either by the end of the week or next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for following this story and thank you for giving feedback! Bella will slowly be becoming closer to Miss Dwyer soon :)**

She placed a hand on her stomach, she could feel it knotting. Alice was staring right at her, sitting at the cafeteria table, "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, something troubling my stomach", Bella said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Maybe you should call off your date with Miss Dwyer", Alice said casually.

Frustrated by her pain and Alice's statement, she defended with, "It's not a date..."

"I didn't say _date _, I said appointment", Alice assured her.

Jessica went off with Tom in his car once class let out without even telling Bella. She was left to talk to the new girl; she wasn't a burden but Bella really didn't feel like having any one on one conversations at that time. "You like Jack, right?", Alice really wanted to get to know everyone, even if that did mean prying in each of her new friends' lives.

"...He's a friend", Bella said bluntly.

"Oh, cause he seems to really like you."

_"Oh, really? He was so subtle."_

"At first I thought you two were together."

"What gave you that idea?", asked Bella, lifting an eyebrow.

"I don't know, whenever I'm with a crowd of people I'm good at picking out couples."

"Well, it's really only us four that you've met, right? Hardly a crowd", Bella tried not to laugh, "But I guess, Jack's a boy and I'm a girl, so..."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Bella, I just thought you two would be cute together."

"Well...I don't think he's my type...", Bella said confidently.

"Do you like older men?"

Bella laughed a bit, her stomach was loosening up, "I don't know... I mean, everyone I know is in this town and I don't really feel any kind of connection. I don't feel a spark or anything like that."

"You've never had a crush on anyone? What about TV or movies?"

"They all just seem really fake. I know they're not like that in real life", Bella frowned, "I may have had a crush once in my life but for maybe a day."

"Who was it?", Alice was eager to know.

"It was in second grade, a kid form England. I think I only liked his accent."

"Oh..."

Bella knew she was going to regret asking this, "Have you ever...?"

"Oh, yeah!", Bella really hated being polite some times, she would just smile and nod, eagerly awaiting the long stories to be over with. Once Alice finished, lunch was almost over, "... He was my first, but I knew he wouldn't be my last. It was pretty good sex", Bella had only now realized that Alice was talking about losing her virginity and she had zoned out on all of the details, it might have been a good thing that she did. "It's a shame, Bella. You're such a beautiful girl, I think you could have anyone you wanted."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at that, "Get real, Alice, you're prettier than me, don't let Jessica know I said that. But I mean, you look like you could be the most popular girl in school, running your own clique."

"You think so?", she smiled proudly.

"Yeah...you look like the kind of girl who would be prom queen."

The bell rang. The day was half over and soon Bella would be spending some extra time with Miss Dwyer, "You're too sweet, Bella, I just know one day your prince will come", Alice said as she jogged off to her class.

Bella's knots returned, she was even sweating this time, she had no idea what was happening to her. She didn't see Jessica for the rest of the day, she assumed Tom had taken her back to his place or the mall, either way they were up to no good. She was in English class, it was boring, all she heard from her teacher was about forbidden love between two people in a book she had no interest in reading.

_"Why is everyone so obsessed over love? It's ridiculous", _she thought, as she stared at the clock. She knew that she would be seeing Miss Dwyer soon, maybe she would take her mind off of it and maybe she had something she could take for her pain. She was standing outside her classroom as students packed up, she poked her head through the door to see that the room was empty. She was still sweating a little but her stomach was feeling better.

"Bella, is that you?"

"Hi!", Bella said, entering the room, attempting a smile.

"So, let's get started", Miss Dwyer smiled at her, she couldn't help but grin, there was something about her that made her do that in her presence.  
She walked over to a table where Miss Dwyer had some magazines spread out, "How's my best student doing today?"

"Best student? I fell asleep in class the other day."

"I can forgive you for that", Miss Dwyer smiled, she showed her some examples of what she was looking for, to Bella's shock it was fairly simple, she really wanted everyone to try their best at painting scenery; maybe more than simple but pretty straight forward. She was told about the best paint to use for the assignment and mixing of colors in case she decided to do anything in the evening. Bella already knew a little about that. She noticed a landscape picture she liked, it looked like something from Norway, she was ready to point it out to Miss Dwyer just as she herself was placing a hand down on the page. Bella froze for a second, her hand was on top of her teacher's hand, for some reason, a part of her didn't want to take her hand off.

"Sorry!", she said, laughing a bit to herself after.

"That's alright", Miss Dwyer said, laughing a bit herself.

Bella realized that Miss Dwyer's lake house would have the perfect view, it was a decent way of inviting herself over, "You live by the lake, right?"

_"Smooth..."_

"That's right, it's very beautiful out there."

"Do you think...maybe I could paint something there?", Bella looked up at her with doe eyes.

Miss Dwyer had a serious look on her face, thinking it over as she stared into her pupil's eyes, it turned to a smile, "That sounds like a great idea. I've never got a chance to paint anything there yet. I would love to see what you can do."

Bella could hardly believe it, she was so nervous at the thought of going to her house, but she was really curious, she could give a shit about Jessica and the rest of them. She was wondering if Miss Dwyer felt that same strange feeling when their hands touched.

**I will try to get another chapter up, might not be until next week some time. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait, I'll try my best to get the next one to you in at least a week, week and a half latest. Let me know what you think, any drama in the mix, etc.**

Bella's heart was racing at the thought of spending time alone at Miss Dwyer's house; she could hardly sleep, stirring in the night. Awake at the thought of some one on one time, which got Bella thinking,_ "Am I a lesbian?"_, she felt weird thinking that but it did seem a bit odd that she would be obsessing, even more so than her own friends. Even if she was, she knew she could never go out with a teacher, how could that possibly work? _ "I would override Jessica's brain with that bit of gossip."_

Miss Dwyer told Bella to come by her house Saturday afternoon if she didn't have plans, she didn't. She told Jessica and the others, they encouraged her to record video, but she didn't think that would be a good idea, she respected the woman too much to pry like that, posting her private life on youtube or something. She could't believe just how nervous she was getting Friday night, she was going over what she should say, what she should wear, _"Maybe I'll try not looking like myself. Maybe older. But maybe I'm fine just wearing what I do at school, maybe she'd like that…What the hell am I doing?"_

Saturday morning she was still looking over her wardrobe, she wasn't exactly the most fashionable individual, she felt like calling up Alice but then Alice might think she was trying to get with her, she could be a little creeped out by that. She wore tight skinny jeans and a white top top, even a little eye liner, _"Maybe this was a date", _she thought to herself as she walked out the door. She didn't tell her parents where she was going, they would have assumed to Jessica's place any way. She drove the old truck her dad got her one year, it was a bucket of bolts but it kind of grew on her, every other day she would hitch a ride with Jessica and Tom who would be embarassed for her. She knew where the lake house was, she had passed the hidden driveway hundreds of times. She almost forgot to bring her art supplies, which would be a dumb move, what was her excuse going to be? _"I couldn't stop thinking about you so I couldn't remember anything else?"_

She drove up the dirt road, she could see the small house, the deck and the small pier; sitting on that small pier was Miss Dwyer, sitting up on a folding chair. Bella parked her truck; just as she hopped out of the driver's seat, Miss Dwyer was walking over, she was wearing a two piece swimsuit, the bottoms were covered with a towel, wrapped around her like a long skirt. Bella had to avert her eyes at the top she had on, she had to have at least been a D-cup and the bright colours weren't helping.

"Hello, Bella. I should have told you to dress cooler."

"Oh, yeah, I should be okay."

"I love what you have on", she smiled, Bella couldn't help but smile, it was infectious. She had a canvas set up at the edge of the pier, Bella took her supplies out of the truck, "Nice truck, is it your dad's?"

"Mine actually. It was sort of a gift."

"Oh. Do you want anything? Water?"

"Yeah…that would be great, thanks."

She disappeared into her tiny house and left Bella to her work, it was beautiful and calm out. She suddenly received a shock, warm breath made her neck hairs stand on end and her muscles tense up. Miss Dwyer was standing right behind her, watching her brush strokes.

"Very good…", she touched Bella's hand, Bella bit her bottom lip, that same electric sensation from before returned; her hand guided Bella's slender, pale hand on the canvas, showing her very professional artist moves. She was breathing heavy, she felt like she was on the verge of passing out but if she did she would be right in her arms. Her teacher was a good artist, she would be lucky to be that good. She was handed the glass of water. She painted some more, the two talked about everything they could think of, Bella was becoming more and more excited as Miss Dwyer talked about where she had travelled, Bali, Paris, she made them seem so incredible.

"I wish I could have such an exciting life", she laughed.

"You can. If you save up enough you can go anywhere your heart desires", when Miss Dwyer spoke, she made anything seem possible.

"I think I'll be stuck in this town forever, Miss Dwyer."

"Oh, I can't imagine that. A girl like you can go anywhere and accomplish just about anything. And please, call me Renee."

"Sorry, Renee. It's just that, I think everyone expects me to be like everyone else, it gets annoying now that everyone has an idea of what they want to do I don't. I'm not even sure I like boys", Bella didn't realize at first that she let that little secret out and to the one person she may have actually been attracted to, "Um…I mean…"

"That's ok, Bella. I have a lot of gay friends", Renee assured her as she watched the young girls' eyes grow wide in concern.

"I mean…I think I like boys but I've never really been attracted to any…"

"Have you ever thought about girls?"

"Well, I've sort of thought about them recently", Bella said, catching herself looking at Renee for far too long.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll know when you know. You love who you love after all", Bella nodded, but she couldn't believe she could having feelings for her and at this very moment. "You like Jessica, don't you?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh, "No."

"Oh, ok. What about that new girl, Alice, have you started feeling this way when you met her?"

"She is cute but I don't have those kinds of feelings for her."

"Ok, I won't pry any more. But if you need to talk about this more or anything you can always come to me", she assured her by rubbing one of her shoulders.

_"Oh, I'm sure I'll be coming to you many more times, Renee", _she thought with a smirk.

"It could be just a phase but, you'll know for sure eventually, you're still a young girl."

"Thank you, Renee."

"That looks so great!", she pointed to the canvas, it was certainly one of Bella's best.

"I had a little help", she shared an awkward smile, "I kind of want to do more to it, but I'll take it home and do that. Thanks again for letting me come here."

"You're very welcome!", before Bella knew it she was in a tight hug, Renee's arms wrapped around her and her breasts very close to her face; she needed that.

She went back to her truck, putting the canvas in the passenger seat; she got one last look at Renee and headed for home. It wasn't until she was climbing the stairs to her room that she realized she got nothing for the gang of snobs she called her friends, no pictures or anything, _but who cared?_

She tried to take her mind off of things, killing time on her computer, then she thought about what Renee said, maybe this was just some weird phase she was having, she had some kind of spontaneous crush on her new teacher. She did something she had never done, search porn, naked photos to be exact, she didn't want to get a virus. She did a safe search which only brought up art and people in swimwear, but could give some titilation. The muscly guys in shorts didn't do much for her, some of the girls looked nice, though some of them obviously had work done. When she found pictures of much older women, that's when she felt butterflies flapping in her stomach. There was only one way to be sure. She typed "Naked Men" with the safe search off, she had her eyes covered first and clicked enter. She opened her eyes and was almost ready to throw up at the number of dicks on her screen.

_"Ok, I'm gay!"_

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for following this story! Some drama coming, hope you like it!**

"Well, I'm waiting?", Jessica said sternly. Bella was being quiet about what went on at Miss Dwyer's Saturday, Jessica never received a text or anything. "What did you do, knit?"

"No, I worked on my project for class, remember?"

"So, why no pictures?"

"She was probably scared, Jess, give her a break", Jack chimed in.

"What did it look like in there, was it all hippie and shit?", Tom asked.

"Well, I never actually stepped inside...", Bella got that awkward feeling, whenever someone looked at her for longer than a second; the gang was all looking at her as if to say, _"You're an idiot, Bella Swan!", _Bella was thinking the same. "Look, she's nice, can't we just drop it?"

"So, let me get this straight, you drove over to her place, sat outside and painted and never thought to have an excuse like 'I have use the bathroom', or I'm thirsty?"

"She did bring me water", Bella said jokingly but Jessica didn't look like she wanted to laugh.

"What was she wearing?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me", Jessica said. She brought her face close to Bella's, looking more threatening, it wasn't even clear what her motives were any more.

"She was wearing a bikini top and had a towel around her..."

"To cover herself, she's got a fat ass!", Jessica laughed.

"Hey, shut up!", Bella never felt more angry, she was tired of Jessica insulting her.

"What? She does, it's huge!", she teased.

Bella swung at her and hit her in the shoulder, she wanted to slap her but held back, "Please don't fight, you're friends!", Alice said over dramatically at a moment that didn't call for it. No one said anything for a few seconds until Jack couldn't handle it, "How big were her boobs?"

"Pretty big", Bella said without hesitation.

"Whatever, it's not like somebody would go out with a cow like her any way!", Jessica declared. This time Bella did want to slap her for real and was even holding her hand back but then Alice got in the way, what might have been by accident and Bella ended up slapping Jessica's breast. "What the fuck was that! Ow, that stings, you bitch!"

The guys couldn't help but laugh, Bella didn't exactly feel horrible for doing that just for not slapping her across the face and stopping her from saying those horrible things. The group departed for class. Bella decided to cool off alone from the group those next few days. She promised Jessica in a text she would be visiting Miss Dwyer again and that she would tell her what she saw and would only take pictures if she thought it was necessary.

Bella asked Miss Dwyer after class one day if she was doing anything that weekend, she had no plans, she didn't have any friends in town yet, Bella was really her only one. Bella was thrilled, she couldn't wait to be alone and talk with her again. She started fantasizing about Miss Dwyer and her swimming together, maybe she would get caught under water or knocked out some how so Miss Dwyer would have no choice but to use CPR on her. _"That would be crazy!", _Bella thought, _"But, hey, I am crazy for wanting to be with her."_

She dressed more appropriately this time, it was an unusually warm day. Though when Bella drove into the driveway she saw that Miss Dwyer was fully clothed, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She was at least invited inside her home, there she got to see some of her work.

"Wow, it seems really cozy in here", she said as she looked around the living room and kitchen, it looked like a cabin in the woods, nothing too fancy. There were unpacked boxes and canvas painting with plastic around them, even some taxidermy.

"I haven't gotten everything sorted yet, I'm a bit lazy when it comes to moving I guess", Bella couldn't help but look at the taxidermy, some stuffed birds, a fox and a beaver. "Some of that is from my parents'."

"I like the beaver", Bella said mischievously, knowing she probably wouldn't catch her double entendre.

"Me too", she smiled. She began unbuttoning her blouse, Bella couldn't help but stare. She had a bikini on underneath, she was thinking of going out in the water. Bella realized that she had the same bikini top underneath her shirt, only a much smaller size. "Oh, good, you're dressed for it this time." They both walked outside, Bella stood behind Miss Dwyer and imagined she what she would look like in a thong, but then decided to keep her mind out of the gutter for a bit and just try to get to know more about her.

Miss Dwyer held a tube of suntan lotion in her hand, "Do you mind putting some lotion on my back?", Bella nodded and smiled awkwardly to this request. She stood still as Bella popped off the cap, Bella had alarm bells going off in her head, this was either going to be, A)Sensual, B) Erotic, C) Amazing or in Bella's case D) Awkward and uncomfortable, but she was really hoping for the first 3. The tube was full, brand new but she wasn't sure how hard she had to squeeze, without thinking she gripped it in her hands and almost half the lotion was released and it was all over Miss Dwyer's butt.

_"Oh, no!", _Bella thought. She never counted on it being E) Embarrassingly uncomfortable. A huge white glob of goo was all over Miss Dwyer's lower back, Bella thought it was like premature ejaculation, but she would have to laugh about that later. "Is everything okay back there?"

"Uh…well…I had a little accident. I just wasted some of your lotion."

She turned back to see Bella looking down , she laughed loudly for a few seconds, "Sorry, Bella, I'm not laughing at you. Don't be embarrassed, just wipe it off and put it on my back!"

Bella was perplexed, "You want me to wipe it off?"

"Well, do you want to leave it there, sort of weird isn't it?"

She thought for a second, she didn't know if she could trust herself from groping her teacher's butt. She tried to be nonchalant about it, or at least as much as you could be in a situation like this. Miss Dywer giggled as she touched it. Bella made sure she did a good job. Once she had enough, she touched her back with her lotion covered hands, Miss Dwyer gasped at the second her young pupil's hands touched her silky skin, it wasn't loud but very soft which made Bella's heart skip a beat. She massaged her back delicately with the lotion, she was really getting into it. She was saddened when she had to stop but was delighted to hear Miss Dwyer's offer for massaging the lotion in her back. She turned around and let her do it, she tried to relax. She heard Miss Dwyer rubbing the lotion in her hands and waited in anticipation. At first she was wondering what the hold up was but then she felt her touch, she held back a gasp as her hands explored her back. Her corse artist hands felt good rubbing her back, she actually closed her eyes as this happened, her shoulders were even rubbed. She was in a dream, she hopped it would never end. When she felt her hands leave she turned around and opened her eyes. Mis Dwyer looked down at her, smiling she could feel her heart pumping like crazy, she leaped forward and locked lips. She didn't think, she just acted, she felt her sweet lips against her own, she just couldn't resist.

Miss Dwyer looked at her, dumbfounded, the only thing she could say was, "Bella, you should go home."

**Please review! More to come next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a longer chapter. Thank you for following so far! Please review!**

Bella felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, it was the worst thing she could have experienced. She blacked out the memory of walking back to her truck, climbing inside and driving home, she thought she would never be able to face the outside world again. Neither of her parents were home so she didn't have to worry about them hearing any of her cries; she laid in bed, having no desire of getting up. Why did she have to go and ruin everything? She could have controlled her urges if she tried hard enough, she could have been like every other student who had a crush on their teacher and just pleasured herself when she got home. _"I'm such an idiot!", _she thought as she pushed her face into her pillow, so much that it was like she was trying to smother herself to death. A million things were going through her head, what was she going to tell Jessica? What was going to happen when she had to go to school next week? Would Miss Dwyer do anything? Would she pack up her things and leave town? Would she rat her out some how? Tell people what she did? Did she think she was a freak?

She eventually went to sleep, hoping to feel better, dream her problem away, maybe even suppress the memory it enough to just have it be a bad dream, something that couldn't possibly have happened. When she woke up she felt groggy, she realized that she was still only in a bikini. She checked her phone, she had several missed calls and text messages, most of them from Alice and Jessica. She was in no mood to talk to either of them; she noticed one that was odd, Jack. Why would he be calling? She played the short message he left.

"Hey, Bella, it's Jack. Just wondering what you were doing tomorrow. I was going to be just hanging around town...so, yeah, drop me a text if you're free...see ya!"  
, he sounded so awkward, even more than normally. Then she got the idea that it may be a good idea to keep her mind off of the day's event, even if it was hanging out in the one person she would have the least interest in. She called him right back saying she had nothing planned tomorrow and would be down for hanging out. She just needed to keep Miss Dwyer out of her head. She was reluctant getting up in the morning, her mother had checked in on her to see if anything was bothering her. She tried to play everything cool, but she could tell that she wasn't buying it. She decided to walk, clear her head. Jack was waiting for her by the flowers shop, surprisingly he wasn't holding a bouquet when she found him. He greeted her with a smile, she smiled back halfheartedly. They walked, sat around and talked, and then walked some more. She didn't know why he bored her so much, they seemed to be into the same kind of stuff; at least in music.

At one point, Jack tried holding Bella's hand, she quickly shoved it in her pants pocket, he was getting more disappointed that his advances weren't working. They sat in and ate at the tiny Chinese restaurant, she wouldn't let him pay for her. He offered her a drive home, she decided to at least let him do that, she was probably aggravating him. She felt a little embarrassed when he insisted on walking her up the driveway. She said her goodbyes, reaching for the door knob only to have her hand grabbed and quivering lips smashed into hers. It felt weird, creepy even. She knew Jack was harmless but it made her feel a little violated. She didn't slap him or push him away, she just stared at him blankly and told him she would see him tomorrow, which to him probably meant he was now her boyfriend. _"Maybe this is supposed to happen", _thought Bella as she lied in bed.

Monday morning came and Bella had a message from Jessica, asking if it was true about her jumping at Jack and making out with him in the middle of the Chinese restaurant, she assured her it wasn't true but of course she would hear more about Jack's claims when she got there. Jessica insisted on driving her instead of taking that rusted bucket of bolts again. She drove into the parking lot and saw her small group of regulars awaiting her arrival. Alice looked ecstatic, she liked to believe she was right. She was flooded with questions from both Alice and Jessica, she felt useless saying that it was just one time thing. Maybe it was a mistake, but at least she knew now that she wasn't into boys for sure. They never brought up her second visit to Miss Dwyer's house. But now she had to go through the torture of going to Miss Dwyer's class, she dreaded it, she wanted to leave but then Jessica would know something must have happened, she would find it more than a little strange that she wouldn't want to see her favourite teacher. She tried to make herself hidden next to Jessica, she had her black hood up. "What are you, emo now?"

Miss Dwyer didn't look her friendly self, she hardly smiled, Bella felt terrible about how she acted, how could she make up for it? Probably better doing nothing, nothing she could say would probably do anything. Once class was out, she was quickly on her way to the door until, "Bella, could you stay?" She looked back to see Miss Dwyer at her desk looking serious. Bella removed her hood and walked over to her desk. Once every last student was out, she locked the door, Bella was getting concerned, Miss Dwyer wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but she was worried about what she was about to say. "Please, have a seat." Bella sat in the front row, she was looking pale; paler than normal. Miss Dwyer faced her from her desk with her hands folded, that's when Bella noticed the amount of cleavage she was showing her, she averted her eyes. "Bella, I've been thinking a lot about what happened Saturday. I felt awful after sending you home. We should have talked about it."

"I'm sorry", Bella said, looking down at the top of the desk. Miss Dwyer got up from her chair and walked over to Bella, she leaned down to her eye level, "Am…Am I in trouble?" She snuck a look at Miss Dwyer's chest again but brought her eyes up to hers lightning fast.

"No. No you're not, Miss Swan. I thought a lot over the weekend. I really liked that little kiss you gave me."

"…Really?…"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Miss Swan. I feel really bad and want to make it up to you."

"Oh?"

Miss Dwyer started to close her eyes and zeroed in on Bella, she couldn't believe it, it all had to be a dream, but the best dream ever! She closed her eyes too and relaxed as her teacher's wet lips met hers. She couldn't believe she would be going along with her on this, but it was so good, she didn't want to bother questioning it. "How was that Miss Swan?"

Bella opened her eyes and sighed, "That was beautiful."

"I loved it. You're a very good kisser. I didn't know you liked older women."

"Neither did I."

"You're adorable. I've seen you looking at me. I've been looking at you too. I was hoping you were gay. But I didn't want to be some creepy teacher and put the moves on you or anything like that."

"I thought you were creeped out by me."

"No. Just surprised. I never thought you were brave enough to do that."

"I…I was as surprised as you were", she said again looking down at her chest.

"Please, Miss Swan, call me Renee."

"Why do you keep calling me Miss Swan?"

"Well, I thought that since you made me feel like a schoolgirl again. Maybe after hours I should call you Miss Swan. Maybe you could punish me", she smiled widely and began undoing her white cotton top, she wasn't even wearing a bra underneath. Bella was surprised to see her dark brown erect nipples spring out at her.

She let the big and natural breasts fill her hands, "Cool!", Bella said, eying them up and down.

"I love your enthusiasm, Bella, even better than during class."

Bella squeezed them both, turning Renee on, they kissed again for a much longer time. Renee picked her up out of her chair and brought her into her arms. Bella was passionate, letting her tongue into Renee's mouth and running her fingers through her hair. Renee pushed everything off of her desk to lie Bella down on it, Bella still could not believe this, she was getting so excited. She stuck her face between Renee's breasts, kissing between them. Renee kissed Bella's neck, she was ready to rip her out of her shirt.

"Oh, Renee!", Bella moaned, "I want you! I want you now!"

"I want you too, Miss Swan! But I want you to punish me first!"

Bella knew how she wanted to punish her, but she wasn't sure if Renee would go along with it, "Bend over the desk for me, Renee!", she said this very strictly, like she was someone 20 years her senior. Renee did what she was told. Bella grabbed a yard stick that was now on cluttered floor, she began whacking her teacher's behind; she thought she was doing it a little too hard but Renee told her not to hold back. They were both being loud, forgetting where they were. Renee removed her dress,Bella slid down her panties. Bella spanked her so hard the yard stick broke in half.

"Use your hands!"

Bella did so, laughing every time Renee yelped and moaned, she was having fun. She loved slapping that ass, she thought it looked amazing. Though this was short lived as there was a knock at the door. Renee got dressed as Bella helped put everything back on the desk. Both fixed their hair. "Damn, I really wanted to do more."

Renee saw how much of Bella's hair was sticking up, she patted it down and gave her a smile, "We'll have to finish this another day, kiddo."

**More after the holidays! Happy holidays and a happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all had a happy new year! Hope you like the new chapter!**

Bella's head was spinning, it was all too good to be true. Miss Dwyer not only liked her kissing her but also had the hots for her; she may have been a little crazy but then so was Bella, she enjoyed the short time they had in the classroom. She felt on top of the world; there was the little thing of her friends thinking she was with Jack or at least put the moves rather aggressively on him. She really didn't care what anyone said, she was falling in love and nothing could ruin it.

"Bella, I still can't believe it", Jessica said out in the school parking lot.

Bella was a million miles away in her own little world, "Yeah..."

"Are you like in love with him?"

"Why would you try to pull down his pants, it seems kind of slutty?", Alice said with concern; she was happy to hear about Bella and Jack, mainly because she liked to believe she was right about them being perfect for one another.

"I don't know what Jack told you or Tom but I can assure you that none of it happened", Bella laughed.

"Look at you, you look giddy", Jessica laughed, "What did happen? I've never seen you like this."

Bella could feel her cheeks blush, she knew she could never tell them the truth, it wasn't like they would ever believe her being in love with their much older art teacher. Tom and Jack strutted over to the girls, Jack sneered in Bella's direction, he looked pretty proud of himself. "Bella, where were you yesterday, you left Jack hanging?"

"Miss Dwyer kept her after school", Jessica giggled.

"Oh, yeah? What did she do, spank you?", Tom laughed.

"I spanked her", Bella smiled, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah?", asked Jack, clearly turned on by the thought.

"Yeah and I slapped her ass with a yard stick and broke it in half!"

Alice and Jessica laughed, Jessica especially, "Wow, Bella, you crazy."

"Well, yeah!", she laughed hysterically. "Then I stuck my face between her boobs!"

Everyone couldn't contain their laughter at her crudeness, "Alright, Bella", said Jessica, stunned at her friend's behavior. She wanted to hear about the date with Jack. "Bella, did you get any pics from her house?", asked Tom.

"Forget about that hag", Jessica interrupted. Bella was holding back the urge to strike her for saying that, she didn't want to risk another accidental breast slap.

"I want to know", Jack said, he gave Bella another leering grin that made her wince.

"Well, I did get a few pictures. Nothing bad." She showed them her phone. Most of what she took was the taxidermy.

"Ew", said Alice, "Are they stuffed?"

"That's creepy", Jessica scoffed.

"It's like a horror movie over there", Jack cackled.

Jessica rolled her eyes and took their attention away from Bella's phone, "So, Jack what happened with you and Bella over the weekend?"

Bella looked at Jack quickly, he was nervous, he couldn't lie in front of her, "Um...we hung out downtown."

"Didn't you two kiss?", Alice looked way too excited.

Jack looked away, bashful, he couldn't look anyone in the eye. "Ooh! Sounds steamy. Who made the first move?", Jessica was eager for more details, that's what Bella feared. Jack raised his hand, he had an expression on his face as if to say, "Guilty."

"Damn, you were telling me she was all over you, stud!", Tom nudged him.

His eyes met Bella's again, "I may have exaggerated a little."

Bella was grateful for when they were done with this nonsense so she could get home. The girls of course wanted to know if she was going to have another date soon, she simply told them that she was thinking about it. The group departed, she was the only one left in the parking lot, or so she thought.

"Hey, you!" Bella turned, surprised; Miss Dwyer smiled at her from the inside of her car, she was about to leave. "Come with me."

Bella walked over to her window, "Where are you going?"

"Just going for a little ride."

"Okay but not for too long, I have to get home at least within the hour or my parents will freak."

"Don't worry, Miss Swan. I'll keep my eye on the clock."

With that, Bella hopped into the passenger seat and they were soon off; she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy due to Miss Dwyer's driving, they were going at least 20 miles over the speed limit. She had one hand on the wheel and the other on one of Bella's legs. She felt chills go up her spine as Miss Dwyer's fingers caressed her. "So, how was your day?"

Bella found it hard to concentrate, "Dull until now", she moved in for a kiss, Miss Dwyer sucked on her lower lip a little before keeping her eyes back on the road.

"My ass sure was red when I got home."

"Sorry..." Bella giggled.

"Oh, I loved it! I like it rough. I just wish that little bastard didn't interrupt us!" She was referring to a student who forgot his books in the art room, they got her clothes on just in time.

"I know, it was just getting good."

"You were really enjoying yourself weren't you?" she began to laugh.

"Yes. I've never done anything like that before."

"You're still innocent."

"You'll teach me a few things, right?"

"Well, you are fast learner. I'm sure I can show you more than enough" she laughed mischievously while sliding a hand down her face.

"My friends think I'm dating Jack."

"Hmmm, seeing someone on the side?"

"No. I went downtown with him just to hangout. He...kissed me...it didn't mean anything, but he told everyone I was practically trying to assault him.

"Want me to do something about him?"

"What? No, Jack is harmless, it's Jessica and Tom I'm worried about."

"I could flunk Jessica."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to fail her because of me, that doesn't seem right."

"Or, maybe I could pick on her during class. I can be a real bitch. I'll spread rumors about her."

"You'd do that just for me?", Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella, I'd do just about anything for you", she smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"You know my dad's a cop, right? You should probably slow down", she said sincerely.

Miss Dwyer obliged. Neither one of them wanted to be any where else at that time.

**Please review and check back in the next few days!**


End file.
